Revenge of the Broken
by Randomitis Sufferer
Summary: Fang broke Max 7 years ago. Now Max's back and kicking butt!. . . Without the flock. Who is Viper? Rated M for sexual references and language.
1. Sebastian!

**I thought of this over the idea over the weekend. I HAVE NOT GOT MR 5 YET! WAAAH!!!! Uh, so please don't make any references to the book in reviews. **

**Okay, Summary Recap:**

**Fang broke Max 7 years ago. Now she's back, and kicking butt! . . . Without the Flock. What happens when they see each other again? Will Max forgive Fang? Or will he be begging for mercy? You choose! Review and tell me which will work. Please?**

Revenge from the Broken

Chapter one-Sebastian!

**New Director (Viper) POV**

I can guess what you're thinking- Ooh, the Itex director, she's the 'bad guy' leader, she's _evil_. Well I'm not.

My name's Viper. As a teenager, I was broken. For 2 years I went around, wallowing in self pity. Then I found myself, I fought back. I started to hate. I took lessons; any and all martial arts, street fighting, I trained. I grew stronger, more powerful.

I left Maximum Ride behind.

Yes, that stupid, innocent, goody-two-shoes is gone. Viper has taken her place.

I still fly, of course, my superspeed increased with my strength. I now go over 400mph. I also have a new weapon: fire. All the hate inside me is the fuel for the flames, a never ending supply. I trained my fire almost as much as I trained my fighting skills. I am almost, no, I AM unstoppable.

4 years ago I became Itex's new director. I helped them to blow up half the world. Cruel, I know, but Maximum Ride's job was to stop it. I am the opposite of her. The only thing we share is her memories.

Not all her memories survived; just her memories of _him_. What _he_ did to her.

She had loved him. He had supposedly loved her back. She believed until _that_ day.

Even 7 years later we still remember in nightmares. We hear her screams as Fang pushed her against the headboard. Her plea's for him to stop. We remember with perfect clarity, the way he had grinned at her attempts to push him off. His triumph at getting what he had wanted. At breaking her.

Maximum Ride had been a 16 year old mutant, thinking that needles and scientists were the worst things life could throw at her. She was wrong. The indestructible, unbreakable Maximum Ride had fallen. Broken by the one she thought she could trust. Her best friend. Her rock. Her second-in-command.

Her screams echoed in my head dully as I walked towards Fang's personal room. He wasn't staying there yet, though. I've waited 4 years to capture the Flock. Especially _him_. For 4 years I have vented my anger in his personal room.

I walked in and smiled at the words on the walls. When Itex captures him, he will see what he has done to us. He will be chained by his ankles to the middle of the floor, so he could see every word I had written on his walls.

A few words I had made stand out over the others. "Murderer" would have been one of them. "You killed Max" was another one of my favourites. I picked up the bright red paintbrush, making sure that none of my strokes smudged the lettering. After adding "Die Fang" and "Maximum Ride is dead!" is dipped my paintbrush in the paint can and flicked the paint on the walls. The 'blood spatter' had a nice effect, in my opinion.

Breathing deeply, I calmly walked to my office. Now, your probably thinking "Yeah, a desk, chair and a computer, how exciting." But my office isn't like that. I have multiple flat-screen monitors on my walls. Yeah, they've got all the company stats, but I'm a boss, whatcha gonna do? But it's important to me; I make the decisions after all. One screen monitors Fang's Blog, one monitors our success rates, one monitors experiment quantity, etc.

I checked them all, looking from left to right. Fang's blog: no updates. Success rates: 1/57 failed experiments today, so far, no success at capturing the Flock. Experiment quantity: 997/1013 Wolf-humans accounted for. (I brought them back, but made them train harder. You would know them as Erasers.) 569/598 Tiger-humans accounted for. 217/230 Snow Tiger-humans accounted for. (They were as stealthy as the Tiger-humans but could tolerate far colder temperatures.) 65/72 Hawk-humans accounted for. And 97/99 Crow-humans accounted for. (What can I say? I get a lot more done than _Marian Jansen_ ever did.)

What I saw next made my blood run cold. 4/5 Siberian Husky-humans accounted for. The huskies were only 5% human, they were like talking pets to me. "No!" I screamed, pressing my finger to the touch-screen to see which one of my friends were missing. Sebastian.

"No," I whispered. I stormed out of my office, screeching for my assistant. "Dean!" I saw him running anxiously down the hallway, towards me. He fell into step behind me.

"Yes, Viper?" He asked, nearly running to keep up with my fast pace. Dean was a good assistant. He was confident, but he wasn't overly cocky either. That was one reason he's my assistant. Plus he gets the job done. **(A/N I know some of you are snickering. Get your heads out of the gutter!)**

"I need you to go find Dove, Demon, Butterfly and Phoenix. I need them to tell me where Sebastian is." Dean nodded, turning into a door on his right.

I broke into a run, now desperate to get to my fire training room. I skidded to a halt outside the red door. Pressing my fingers against the scanner on the wall, I waited for the door to open. At the next door, I turned and unfolded my wings for the scanner to check my wing pattern. (Only I can get into this room.)

Upon entering, I breathed in and out deeply, my eyes closed. When the door clicked shut, I lifted my eyelids, revealing the fiery red colour behind them. The red glowed back at me from the reflection on the metal walls.

When I got my fire power, my body had automatically fire-proofed itself. My hair caught fire by itself, giving me a sense of warmth and power. I flipped into the air and landed in a crouch while thinking of what to train today. I chose my infernos.

* * *

As I left the training room, I smiled to myself. I had reached a new level in fire strength. I could create fire-whirlwinds.

Entering my office again, I found the other 4 huskies. Dove, her pure white coat slightly bloodstained; we'd have to wash that out. Demon, his muzzle slightly red, holding his grey shoulders high; he had a light grey coat with dark grey covering his shoulders and running down his back. Butterfly, she was not at all bloodstained; her white coat and light grey muzzle didn't even look ruffled. And Phoenix, well he was always red; most of his back and head were a reddish-brown colour.

Apart from the talking thing, you couldn't tell the difference between them and normal huskies.

"Hey guys" I said, rubbing the girls behind their ears. "You hungry?" I was met with various 'yeah's and 'mmhmm's. The thing about my huskies, they didn't complain about their food like Total did. I gave them each a large portion of steak and sat down with my coffee. (One thing I forgot to mention, I have a kitchen adjoining my office. I learnt to cook too. Take that, Iggy!)

"Now," I started. "Where's Sebastian? What happened?" I asked, looking up from my coffee.

Phoenix looked up, a seemingly astonished look on his face. You could never really tell when dealing with dogs. "They didn't tell you? How could they not tell you? Your the Director, for God sakes!" If anyone matched Total's dramatics, it would be Phoenix. I somewhat ignored him.

"Didn't tell me what?" I asked.

Dove gulped, uh-oh. "Uh, Viper? Did they tell you they sent us after the flock?" I nodded, they had had to ask my permission first. "Well, uh we found them. They looked about the same as you described-" I cut her off.

"You found them? You saw them?"

"Yeah, we saw them alright." Demon stated. "Problem is, they saw us, too. They attacked." He stopped. I soo didn't like where this was going.

"Go on." I urged.

Butterfly shuddered. "They all ganged up on Sebastian. They killed him, Viper. They killed Sebastian."

**Okay, I was camping on the weekend, and the idea for this fic came into my head. So, I wrote it down and developed it. I want your advice. Should I keep going with the idea? Or should I not bother?**

**Review if you think I should keep writing. Also, do you think that Viper (Max) should forgive Fang? . . . after time of course. Or should she just end up killing him or something?**

**If you think I shouldn't bother, then don't review. **

**One more thing! In chapter 3, I'm going to have her nightmare. Would that be a lemon? Her remembering being raped? Tell me.**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	2. Plan

**Okay, I'm going to use the whole day to update my chapters. And here, we, go!**

Revenge of the Broken

Chapter two-Plan

**Viper POV**

I jerked my head up, flicking my hair from my eyes, and jumped up from my crouch. 9 Salliquins and 4 Omegas stared blankly back at me. (Salliquins had been and Italian invention; human, only taller, stronger and fiercer. Every experiment now had personalities; it gave them better catch phrases.) I screamed a war cry again and ran at the nearest Salliquin. I rammed my shoulder into his chest, forcing him backwards.

I noticed two others moving to my sides, a Salliquin and an Omega. I jumped into the air, putting as much force into it as I could, and brought my legs out into a split, kicking both of their faces and sending them backwards. Once anyone touched the floor, not counting feet and hands, that was it, they were out for the count. (Sounds tame, but no-one has died in here since, so. . . )

The first Salliquin was running at me, so I ran at him, jumping into his chest and backflipping off at the last second. He landed on his bum and pouted as he stood up and moped over to the side, sitting down in a huff. I barely registered this as an Omega caught me from behind. I remembered an old movie and smiled to myself as the idea came to me. Just like on Ms Congeniality, I elbowed his stomach, stepped on his foot and elbowed his nose. None of them worked on the genetically enhanced human. I grinned, gathering all my strength into elbowing his groin.

Lets just say, he didn't go down like a sack of potatoes. Last time I checked, potatoes don't scream and fall down, holding their crotch.

* * *

It was mostly like that until the last Omega kicked my legs out from under me when I was taking a breath. I congratulated and thanked the experiments, before heading back to my office.

I found Dean just outside the training room door. "They told me, Dean. That mother fucker killed Sebastian." Even though my training session was for me to vent my anger, I felt my fists clenching with hatred. I closed my eyes and thought calming thoughts. I didn't want a fire inferno to tear through the hallways.

"I heard it was a team effort, though." Dean mumbled, frowning. I shook my head.

"No Dean. _He_ killed Sebastian. No amount of 'team effort' will betray the fact that _he_ grabbed the fence post. _He_ shoved it through Sebastian's heart. _He_ will pay." I growled out. Taking deep breaths, I entered my office. "I want you to send our troops in 3 waves." I started, feeling like an army sergeant. "First, send the Wolf hybrids to weaken them. Then the Tiger hybrids to drug them, and lastly the Salliquins to bring them back and keep them drugged." Dean nodded, turning out the door. I sat down just as Dove and Demon entered my office.

"Maybe you should prepare yourself, Viper." Dove suggested. "You obviously prepared yourself physically, of course. But are you prepared for the emotion that will come of seeing their faces again?" She cocked her head to the side, awaiting my answer.

"Yeah," Demon added. "From what you've told us, you still care for the Flock, bar one. Do you even have a place for them to stay?"

* * *

"Yes, this one will be purple." I said, pointing to Nudge's room. So that was pink for Angel, green for Gazzy, white for Iggy and purple for Nudge. I'd made sure that the airvents allowed contact for all of the Flock to hear. Speaking, or rather, thinking of airvents. . . "Oh, and make sure the vents are too small for even a small dog." I knew that Total was still with them; Fang had complained about him on the Blog more than once. Troy nodded, marking down my orders on a clipboard.

"Ok, the rooms should be ready and furnished by tomorrow." He informed me, smiling up at me. I nodded, all our employees were hard workers. I started slightly as my recorded voice came over the loudspeakers.

'Wolf hybrids to aircraft, Wolf hybrids to aircraft. Take-off in 10 minutes.'

I beamed. "Excellent, they should be here just after you've finished." I started walking to Fang's room. "And you will be with them." I muttered, widening my eye for the scanner. We had top-notch security.

After adding my last words to the walls, -his walls- I double checked the chain. Even _I_ couldn't break it, and I was the strongest being in Itex. Most likely the world if I really think about it. I was definitely stronger than _him_.

Pleased, I walked back into my office, just as the loudspeaker announced take-off. Upon reaching my office, I changed the Blog screen to the hidden camera. I turned on the speaker and adjusted the microphone.

"Remember Kathryn." I spoke into the microphone. "Weakened, not harmed. No matter what, they cannot be harmed, understand? Your job is most crucial." After she acknowledged my order, I began to feel anxious. What if they were already harmed? What if they weren't all there? What if they killed my hybrids? Well, I corrected in my head, of course I would have casualties, but not many.

No. I told myself. No, my troops were the most successful in the world. The capture will go to plan.

I hoped.

Within minutes, I could see the Flock on the screen. I saw with my own eyes how they had grown, matured. A 13 year old Angel with long, unkempt hair was using a lighter to try start a fire. 15 year old Gazzy had long, shaggy skater's hair was head banging slightly to music on a blue IPod. 18 year old Nudge was still sleeping, her long, curly brown hair was half covering her gorgeous face, half hanging in the air over the branch she slept on. Iggy was helping Angel with the fire, his muscular form had matured greatly since I last saw him.

And _him_. Fang, with his dark bangs covering his face, giving him a look of evil, was sitting high up in a tree, watching over what his body language said was _his_ Flock. His head whipped around towards the nearly inaudible, but clearly visible, aircraft that was stealthily getting closer. His bangs launched themselves to the side of his face with the movement, revealing his dark, cold eyes. **(A/N and yet, he still sounds like the hottest guy in the world. *sigh* *faint*)**

"Now," I heard Kathryn call to her troops. They jumped out the low flying aircraft while she landed in the small clearing. The landing startled Nudge awake and she fell out of the tree. My hands clenched as I watched the Flock getting into fighting stances. They had grown up so much without me.

My troops came from behind them. (remember they jumped out before the aircraft landed) I barely noticed my huskies entering my office, while I watched as my troops attacked. Hitting Fang the hardest, like I'd told them, I watched as my, no _his_, Flock slowly formed bruises. I grinned, almost evilly, when Mark sent Fang a kick that made him cry out in pain. I reluctantly made Kathryn tell Mark to go easier, I would have to thank him later.

50 minutes in and only 3 casualties, we were doing well. I heard Kathryn call for her troops to get in the aircraft; (they had been trained to leave so as not to be noticed.) the Tigers were coming.

As they flew off, I found myself squinting, hoping to see the Flock for longer, even though I would see them in a matter of minutes. I sat back in my chair, rubbing my temples and reaching for my coffee cup. Upon realising it was empty, I went and made myself another one. Dove and Butterfly sat on either side of me, I stroked their fur to try and relieve some of my tension. When the camera came on for the Tiger's view however, I brought my hands up to the table.

"We double checked the chloroform, Viper. Rest assured, it's all there." Jamie assured me. I thanked him stiffly; the Flock were visible again. I saw Fang curse at seeing the jets again, and scowled. Had he let them get sloppy with their use of language? Was all my scolding for nothing?

Still, I felt addicted to seeing their faces. Like I'd held my breath all these years and now I was finally taking a breath.

This time it was quicker, after a half-heated fight, the Flock were knocked out, one by one. First Iggy, then Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and lastly Fang. I noted that he had gotten a lot stronger over the years. Not like I have, but still, a lot stronger than before.

I watched as the Salliquins arrived and gently loaded them in cages into the bus.

"It's 1 am, Viper." Dove's voice startled me after the tense silence that followed the cut-off of the video connection. "You've been up for 19 hours. Get some sleep. The bus won't be here till late in the afternoon." I nodded, getting up from the stiff position I'd been sitting in for the past few hours.

I sighed as I exited my office and walked into my room. The nightmare would probably be worse tonight.

**Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**Uh, anyone want to voice their opinions on the story? Should Viper forgive Fang after a while? Or just keep going like this?**

**Heads up! Chapter 3 next, and her nightmare. Still wondering if it would be considered a lemon. Review. **

**Please? Bob's lonely :( (Bob is the review button by the way)**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	3. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Me no owny**

**Claimer: Don't touch my plot or my Oc's! Otherwise I'll have to hunt you down and kill you! Mwahahahaha!**

Revenge of the Broken

Nightmare

**Max/Viper POV**

_"Max!" whined Nudge, interrupting me from my book. "We haven't got any food! Can we go to the shops?" _

_"Well, there would be food if you hadn't had the party yesterday!" I called back. I sighed. "Fine, but use your own credit card this time!" I had gotten Nudge, Iggy and Fang credit cards last year, but they still prefer to use mine._

_"Is Nudge going shopping?" asked Angel on my right. I nodded. "I want to go too!" I sighed again. Iggy would go, he and Nudge had gotten a lot closer since last year. If Angel was going, Gazzy would go to save Iggy from all the girlie stuff. That left just me and Fang. Sigh._

_I rolled my eyes, this would be interesting. Fang's been acting strange lately. Always got something on his mind. I went back to my book as they all left via the front door. I heard My Chemical Romance _**(A/N they are so awesome!)**_ playing on Fang's IPod. How his eardrums survived, I had no idea. "Turn down the music, Fang!" I almost screamed so he could hear me. Instead of turning it down though, he turned it off completely._

_I frowned at him, confused; he usually turns in down, then turns it back up a minute later._

_He sighed, putting his IPod on the coffee table. I liked our house; big, but not huge, nice, but not fancy. Homey. Sorry, just thought I'd say that for some unknown reason._

_I recognized the look on Fang's face. The one that said, 'We need to talk'. I shook my head, picking myself up and going upstairs to my bedroom. I was going to avoid talking to Fang when he was in this state at all costs. I turned on my CD player, putting on Sugar we're going down by Fall out boy. _**(A/N I love them too!)**_ I plopped on my bed and found the sentence I was trying to read before I was interrupted._

_I never noticed Fang enter my bedroom until he stood at the foot of my bed. Slowly, I looked up at him, sure, he usually came into my bedroom, but he was still in his mood._

_"Can I help you?" I asked him, keeping a lid on my irritation and putting my bookmark in my book. I guess I wasn't going to finish it today. Sigh._

_"Maybe" he replied._

_"Well, if all you want is to annoy me." I said, allowing some irritation to seep into my voice. "Then your doing a fantastic job and can leave now." _

_To my amazement, he laughed. Okay, maybe it was just a little chuckle, but that was as close as Fang got. My heart gave a little squeeze. Damn hormones._

_"Max, Max, Max" He sighed, looking into my eyes. He looked away quickly, though not fast enough that I couldn't see the lust burning in them. _

_"Oh," I breathed, looking away too. Well, this is awkward!_

_"Is that all you can say? Oh?" Fang said, whipping his head back around to glare at me. "You feel it too, don't you? I know you do." Okay, I'll admit it, Fang was really starting to scare me._

_"I don't know what your talking about." I mumbled, looking anywhere but at him. _

_He, of course, saw through my sad attempt of a lie. "Yes you do." He growled, pulling my head up to look at him. "You feel it, I feel it, so what's wrong? What are you waiting for?"_

_At that, I got angry. I twisted my head out of his grip. "What am I waiting for?" I growled. "I'm 16, Fang! I have a Flock to take care of, bills to pay, clothes to wash, a job to pay for everything. I'm not ready to be a mother! And I'm sick of being pushed into it! I don't have time, much less the energy for a relationship right now, Fang. Just be patient. I'm not like other teenage girls out there." I whispered the last part._

_I sat down again, picking up my book again. "Just go, Fang."_

_I looked up a minute later to see him still standing there, giving me a fowl look. _

_"What?" I asked. "What could you possibly want now?"_

_And then he hit me._

_"You know what Max? I'm sick of waiting for you." He lunged at me, pushing my head back against the head board. My breath left me at the impact._

_"Fang, stop. This isn't funny." I said, only a small amount of panic in my voice. Truth be told, I was terrified. _

_"This isn't a joke, Max." Fang sounded like he'd just stopped laughing, but the only sounds coming from him were his breathing. I tried pushing him, feeling slightly annoyed that he'd grown stronger than me. C'mon Max! Your stronger than this, push him off! I chanted in my head._

_Fang just laughed. "What's wrong Max? Getting weak now? Or have you just stopped being so stubborn?" I grunted, sweat beading on my forehead as I tried even harder to push him off me. I began to fully panic when nothing happened, except Fang was now kissing up and down my neck. Ugh!_

_"Fang, please. Stop!" My voice sounded pleading at first, but became desperate when he started unbuttoning my shirt. "Fang, stop. Let go of me! Please!" I managed to shove myself foreword, toward the end of the bed. What I saw made my blood run cold. . . _

"Sebastian!" I screamed, vaulting up in my bed. I sat there, waiting as my breathing slowed and my heart stopped trying to jump out of my chest. I felt a wet line on my face and instantly wiped it away. Stupid tears. What are they good for? Showing weakness, that's what. I'm not weak.

But the scene still replayed in my head. Me, pushing myself away from Fang, only to see the Sebastian skin rug lying lifeless on the floor. I shuddered. Stupid nightmare.

I got up and changed out of my pyjamas. (I used to wear short-like things to bed, but that soon changed after Dean had came to alert me of some news. Oops.) I put on mid-blue jeans and a grey top with a bat on it. **(A/N I'm wearing that now! My fav outfit ever!)** What? Did you think I walked around in a white coat? Puh-lease! Even I have more fashion sense than that! Plus, I changed the white coats to red ones, they tend to not show blood spatters and are easy to clean.

I walked into my little kitchenette and made myself breakfast. I still eat like a pig, but everyone expects that of a genetically-enhanced-mutant-genius. I remembered back to my short-lived hunger strike. Not much motivation when you have nothing to live for, though.

I checked the clock when I entered my office. 7:56 Huh, I usually get up earlier than this, but I usually go to bed earlier too. Sitting down at my desk, I pulled out my laptop. Sure, I could have used my touch-screens, but I didn't feel like getting back up for a while. I clicked on the link to Fang's blog.

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!  
**Today's date: 20 March  
You are visitor number: 34,896

**New attack**

Ugh, my stomach hurts. We were hit with a bunch of Erasers today. I know, I thought they were 'terminated' years ago, too! At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if Mickey Mouse jumped out at us and started singing Britney Spears. The weird thing about the Erasers though, they weren't really trying. Everyone -besides me- only had a few bruises and cuts.

Me? Well, I had more than a few. This one Eraser got a really good kick in my stomach. Hurt like fucking hell! Sorry for the language, I'm just PO'd. I can't figure it out though. Why would they show up, fight like 5 year old's for an hour, then split? I guess they got tired or something? I hope so, 'cause if something else shows up, we'd be sitting ducks.

I gotta go, Iggy's been telling us to hurry up so we can get going for ages now.

-Fang

Well, he had time to post on his blog before the Tigers showed up? Oh well. My plan worked! They were coming soon! I can't wait!

**Well, whatta ya think? I know, less lemony than I thought it would be, but meh. My Mum made sure she read it before I posted, plus I just don't think I would be able to write a real lemon.**

**I can actually imagine Mickey Mouse singing Britney Spears. I have a freaky mind. Mwahahahaha!**

**Next chappie will be Iggy's POV, I think.**

**Review, please? **

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	4. Iggy

**Disclaimer: Not JP, it's physically impossible. Not that I want to be an old man. Eew!**

**Claimer: My plot, my OC's**

Revenge of the Broken

Iggy

**Iggy POV**

I woke up in a white room**. (A/N Hehehehe, soo cliche, but his room is white, so there!)** My first thought was, where's the Flock? Then, where am _I_? And then:

Why is there a TV, bed and video games? What the hell?

"Hello?" I called, feeling stupid. How could anyone possibly-

"Iggy?" Came Nudge's voice. I looked up towards where the sound was coming from. There was a grey outline. I recognized it as an airvent. There were 2 other airvents, one on the wall next to it, and one in between.

"Nudge! What's it like where you are?" I swear, if she was being experimented on, I was gonna-

"Oh, Iggy, it's awesome! The colours are perfect! There's a big TV and movies and make-up and the wardrobe's huge! There's this awesome bed and it's soo comfy!" A pause. What about you?"

"Eh, TV, bed, games. Pretty cool." What? Even a 21 year old needs games! "Guess they up'd the standards since-" I stopped to think. "When was the last time we were captured?" I honestly couldn't remember. I sat down on the bed, feeling a light blue colour when I touched the cover. Nice.

"2 years ago, Japan." Came Angel's voice from the middle vent. "Whoa, this is awesome, huh?" Me and Nudge both mumbled 'yeah's, when Gazzy's voice was heard from the right airvent.

"Whoa, what the?" THUMP! I guessed Gaz had hit something when he jumped into a fighting stance. I snickered. "Shut up, Iggy. Whoa, they did everything but put a door in, didn't they?"

"Yup," I said, picking up a WII controller. I put it back. "Anyone know where Fang is?"

"I do." Came a voice over some loudspeaker system. The voice sounded familiar, like I'd heard it in some other life form.

Then an invisible door opened. There were no signs what-so-ever that it existed. "Fang is in the place I've reserved for him." She seemed icy, but brightened somewhat and changed the subject. "So how are you liking your rooms?"

"Awesome! But how did you know what we liked?" Nudge asked from her room.

"I have my ways." She whispered.

"So what do we call you then?" I asked, turning in the direction her voice came from.

"I don't like what most people here call me. Director, Miss. They sound so formal. I am Viper." What?! Director? But, I thought. I thought that Marian chick was the Director.

Of course, Nudge took the words right out of my mouth. "But I thought Marian Jansen was the Director."

Viper laughed. "Ha! That selfish b- woman had no control over this company. She brought it to ruins. Good thing I came about when I did. I heard she was shot. About 2 years ago, I think." She seemed to shrug, it had no effect on her. My mouth was hanging open though.

"And just to think," she whispered to herself. I was able to hear her though. "She claimed to be my mother."

Angel seemed to hear her statement in my mind and brought foreword the connection that I failed to see. "Max?"

"My name is not Max!" She shouted, instantly angry. "Max is dead." Shit.

"I'll leave you to talk." She mumbled and walked out, using a scanner type thing in the wall.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." This was not good.

Flashback

_"Max? Are you okay?" Angel asked. Max had walked into the room. _

_"Why are you burnt?" Max was burnt? How?_

_"I guess the shower was too hot." She mumbled, just loud enough for us to hear. Sign number 1_

Later

_I woke groggily, the noise of a shower having woke me up. I put on a shirt and headed to the bathroom. I knocked on the door. "Hello? Whose in there?" I faintly heard sobbing over the rush of the shower._

_"Sorry to wake you Iggy." Came Max's voice. I heard Nudge's door open. _

_"Is that Max in there?" I nodded my head._

_"What's the time?" I asked._

_"3 am" Sign number 2_

At breakfast

_"Here you go Max." I said, bringing her bacon. Everyone could see she wasn't herself. We got even more worried when she didn't interrogate me for being careful around her. _

_I felt Fang sit down next to her and she automatically stiffened. She didn't relax._

_Fang, what did you do?_

End Flashback

Oh, God.

I hung my head in my hands. Fang you idiot.

"Iggy, what's wrong?" Nudge asked, obviously wondering at my language; I'd tried to keep Max's rules in place after she left. Thank Fang for ruining my efforts.

"It's Fang. He did something, and I actually think he deserves the punishment."

"What'd Fang do?" Came Gazzy's voice. I sighed.

"You know the talk we had? The really, really awkward one?" Yeah, Fang and I had told the girls and Gazzy the facts of life. "And then we told you about rape, and the effects." I stopped.

I heard three gasps, pretty much at the exact same time. "You mean?" "Fang did what?" "And Max?" "Oh God" I sighed again.

"Yeah, Fang raped Max. That's why she was acting so weird right before she left. It looks like she hasn't gotten over it. Never expected her to anyway." She probably had Fang in a torture chamber or something.

"That's horrible." I heard Nudge mumble. "How could Fang do something like that?"

"I don't know, Nudge. But what's done is done. Now, we have to find a way out of here." What I wasn't prepared for, was their reaction.

"What? Why? I don't think Max, I mean Viper, would let them do experiments on us. And where have we ever had this before?" Came Angel's voice. I sighed again.

"Look guys, I know it's great in here and everything, but we can't just let Fang suffer. Even after what he did, he's still part of the Flock." Now that I think about it, I see more reasons to stay than to leave.

"C'mon Iggy!" It was the Gasman this time. "I'm sure they'll get doors put in or something. And what Fang did was wrong, he deserves whatever happens. Unless she kills him, but I don't think she would. Please Iggy? I like it here." Gazzy's argument got obvious agreement from everyone else.

"I guess we'll wait and see what happens then."

**I know, I know, I know. They get shorter each time. But I will try and even the chapters out as best I can, ok?**

**Please, when you review, can you put more into it than 'write more'? I love how you guys review and all, it just get repetitive, that's all.**

**Keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	5. What?

**Okay, if you don't like the chapter, then tough shit! Sure, the Flock is what she's been waiting for, but there needs to be something else too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR**

**Claimer: I do own my plot and my OC's**

Revenge of the Broken

What?!?

**Viper POV**

I exited Iggy's room with a tear running down my face. They'd grown up so much!

I wiped the tear away and made a bee line for Fang's door. I took a deep breath to control at least some of my anger before pressing my finger to the pad in the wall. I typed in the password and took another breath as the door opened.

There, slumped in the middle of the room was Fang. All that was visible was a black outline. No, he wasn't using his powers; he was just covered from head to toe in black material. Black leather gloves covered his hands and his face was blocked to the world by a curtain of black bangs.

His eyes opened as I stepped into the room. Their black depths were endless. He looked like the type of man who would kill for the adrenaline. Steal a young girl's innocence for the thrill of seeing the hopelessness in her eyes.** (A/N even so, he's still pretty damn hot!)**

This man was a monster. And I knew _that_ all too well.

"I do hope your decorator is being paid well. It must have taken ages to paint the work of art that are these walls." Fang's voice was a lot deeper than I remembered. And cold. His voice was like steel, and if I was the poor sap I'd been 5 years ago, I would have been weeping on the floor at the menace in it.

Good thing I'm not the poor sap I was 5 years ago.

"Good then, I'll tell her you like it." I sat down cross-legged under one of the entries done in red. "I think some pink would have been suitable though." I was trying to get a reaction out of him. Starting off with a _very_ low effort.

"Pink's not my colour." He murmured. No reaction yet, how surprising.

"Angel seems to like it." I countered. "In fact, they all seem to like their rooms." I saw him twitch; even under all that hair my raptor vision picked up on the small trace of unease on his face. Then it was gone.

"They might even like it here." I went on. I wanted to stay on the subject of the Flock, get some more out of it before I brought out the big one.

He just shrugged. "So, they've matured over the years. About 10 years since I saw them last." I know, I was lying. But I didn't want him picking up on who I was. **(A/N Damnit! I just figured out that I had a miss-calculated with their ages. Add 2 years on to what I said in chapter 2 for the two years up until Max was raped. I forgot that bit, sorry. Angel-15, Gazzy-17, Nudge-20, Iggy, Fang, Max-23)**

He shrugged again.

"Weren't there 6 of you back then though? A girl, about your age wasn't she?" Fang tensed. Bingo. "So, what happened to her, eh?"

"She didn't deserve to be the Flock leader. She didn't deserve to be part of the Flock in the first place." Ow! That one hurt. I frowned.

"Why? Did she do something?" Hehe! Whoever thought talking about yourself could get the almighty Fang so twitchy.

"Pfft! Don't play dumb with me!" He sounded like he'd just pieced together the crucial information. Good for him. "I've seen the walls _Maximum. _You painted these, and you just expect me to forget what I've been looking at for the past hour?" Whoops! I forgot about that. I stood up.

"Hmm, gotten brighter then Fang? Tell me, stole anyone else's innocence? Any little girls who flinch away from any boy because of you? Burn their skin because they feel-" Fang was flinching at everything. He stopped me.

"Shut up! No Max, I didn't steel anyone else's innocence, alright. I never hurt anybody. What do you want from me?"

I erupted. Flames shot everywhere. My hair burned bright orange and my eyes glowed red. "LIAR! I can see it in your face! The way you position yourself! You are one of the sick bastards who torture innocent girls! You have hurt people, Fang! You hurt ME!"

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, thinking calming thoughts. Still, it took forever for me to calm down. "I just want you to know that." I whispered, my eyes still closed.

When I opened my eyes, Fang was staring at me, open mouthed. He had pushed his bangs behind his ears, so his face was showing. "Max?"

"Don't call me Max!" I hissed, watching with satisfaction as he flinched. "You just keep your mouth shut until I tell you to open it, understand?" He nodded, comically closing his gaping mouth.

"Your food will be here soon." I said, walking towards the exit. "Don't try to break out, all you'll do is enrage me further."

* * *

"That didn't go well." I said to Dean, who had met me outside Fang's door. I massaged my temples with my fingers. "Gah! 7 years on and he still manages to get under my skin!" I sighed, turning into my office and sitting down on my leather couch. "I need ice-cream." I mumbled.

I watched the Flock on my screens, while Dean got my favourite ice-cream from my kitchen. He came back with a tub and a spoon for me. I thanked him and sent him to check on the new experiments. The Crow hybrids weren't fully ready yet. They never died, exactly. More like randomly broke out in green spots.

I opened my _Sarah Lee_ and shoved my spoon in angrily. "Stupid Fang." I muttered. "I can see it. I can see the way he looked at me. Needs a freaking hobby, that's what he needs." I continued to grumble for a while, before sighing and getting up to go look like a normal human for the outside world.

I checked my watch. 3:04. I guess I could go and see Ella.

I hopped into the elevator, making my way above ground. It looked like a normal house up here. Kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, lounge room, dining room, etc. No-one used them though. They're only for show. So, the biggest Itex headquarters looks like a completely normal house from the outside. Neat huh?

You wanna know the neatest part though? I'm right next door to my Mum. Quite literally.

She doesn't know it though. She first met 'Claire Burns' 2 years ago, when we first built this place. We've been close friends from the very start.

I closed the front door behind me, pulling out my key from my pocket to lock it. I put a smile on my face and walked to the Martinez's front yard. The front door came open on the first knock. Ella came out, tear-streaked. She enveloped me in a hug, her head just inches shorter than mine.

"Ella! What's wrong?" I asked, pulling back to look at her. She shook her head and walked inside, dragging me with her.

"Claire, you have to promise me something. Promise and no going back on it." She looked at me, sitting down at the dining table. I pulled up the chair next to her and sat down.

"Promise me you'll keep this, as a friend. Promise you won't tell my mum. Not yet." She looked down, starting to cry again. I put a reassuring hand on hers.

"Of course, Ella. I promise." She looked up at me again.

"I'm pregnant."

**Okay, I want to know who saw that coming from which bit. I didn't know what I was typing until inspiration hit me about half way through.**

**Review and tell me if it's okay. Plus, I will not update every day. I have a social life too, you know!**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	6. WRITERS BLOCK!

**WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!**

**I think I've had writers block before, but never this bad! I set my mind on writing the chapter. . . and I can't even get a whole line done! It's infuriating! **

**So I'm going to need suggestions and ideas on how I'm going to write the chapter. Should I have Dr M come home at all in the chapter? Should something happen that makes Viper rush back 'home'? SOMETHING?**

**I. NEED. IDEAS!!!!**

** I don't want to have to discontinue a fic, especcially one that is so popular! Do you know how many people have reviewed? Set story alerts? Favourite stories? You guys are the best.**

**PLEASE. HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	7. Valencia

**I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in AGES! I have a lot of things going on at the moment. I've got chores and school and work and I'm trying to write a book AND I have writers block. Ahhhhhh! This is just a filler chapter that I've been adding to VERY slowly. **

**Disclaimer: I no own MR**

**Claimer: I own OC's & plot**

Revenge of the Broken

Valencia

_"Promise me you'll keep this, as a friend. Promise you won't tell my mum. Not yet." She looked down, starting to cry again. I put a reassuring hand on hers._

_"Of course, Ella. I promise." She looked up at me again._

_"I'm pregnant."_

**V POV**

I just stared at her, eyes wide. I heard a faint sound somewhere in the house with my enhanced hearing, but I couldn't focus on that. "Claire? Claire? Are you okay? Just, just breathe, okay?"

I hadn't realised I was holding my breath. I inhaled unsteadily, still not taking my eyes off my sister. My _pregnant_ sister.

"A-are you sure, honey?" I asked, taking her hands. "I mean, pregnancy tests can be faulty. Are you sure?" She nodded sadly.

"All three in the box said 'positive'." She pulled her hands out of mine and looked at nothing in particular. She looked deep in thought. I sighed.

"What are you going to do? Who's the father?" Ella jumped slightly at my voice. We'd been sitting in silence for what felt like forever.

She turned back to me, a hint of a smile on her face. "He's really nice, Claire. You'd like him. He was a friend of my half-sister. I told you about her, didn't I?" I nodded. On the outside I probably looked cool, calm and collected. Inside I felt like Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_, when her house was flying through the tornado.

"The one who disappeared? Her friend? Jeff, was it?" When Ella told me about Iggy, she'd used his fake name. She had no idea who I was. To her, I was Claire, a nice neighbour who was slightly older than her, living alone in her first house. In case your wondering, all my human employees lived at the lab too. I'm not the only one with my own bedroom. If anyone had to leave for any purposes, they left via the tunnel that led to the middle of the forest across from the house. Neat, huh?

"Yeah, him. I can't wait till you meet him, Claire. He's so nice, and funny. He's blind, though you can't tell half the time."

"Yeah, you told me that last time you talked of him. And the time before that. Basically _every_ time you talk about him." I grinned, she blushed.

I heard a small thump coming from the kitchen, like someone softly hitting their head on the wall. I swore under my breath, too low for Ella to hear. Valencia (Sorry, Dr. Martinez. You tend to call people by their first names when they're your best friend) had come home. So that was the sound I heard after Ella told me she was pregnant. Val had come home.

"Your mum should be home soon. Are you going to tell her yet?" I prayed she wouldn't walk around the corner before- crap.

"Don't worry about telling me. I heard enough." I swear Ella jumped about a foot in the air. I flinched to make it seem like a surprise to me too.

"Ella? Can I talk to you?" Then she added to me, "Privately?" I nodded and walked into the kitchen. Normal humans wouldn't be able to hear them, but I could.

"Is it true?" I heard Val ask her daughter. There was a pause and I guessed that Ella nodded. Val sighed. "How long have you known?"

"Just this morning." Came Ella's reply. "Although I've had my suspicions for about a week."

I heard someone sigh. Most likely Val. "You know, a baby is a big responsibility." She sighed again. "I hear Iggy's the father. When did you say he was coming round?"

I listened closer. "In a couple of hours. Should I tell him today?" She sounded anxious.

"Yeah, I guess so." Many thoughts swirled around my head. Ella was pregnant. Iggy was the father. Iggy was supposed to be here soon. I'm going to have to make Iggy swear not to tell Ella about me. Shit.

"Hey," I called, walking into the room. "Uh, I've got an appointment. Can I come by later?" They nodded their heads and I was heading to the door.

I rushed into my house, locking the door. I got in the elevator and went down to the Flock's floor. I found Dean. "Dean, thank goodness. I need a room set up so that I can talk to one of the Flock. ASAP." He nodded and went to arrange it.

I walked to the monitoring room. I listened as the Flock talked over the pros and cons of staying.

After about half an hour, Dean came back in. "The room is ready Viper." I nodded.

"Thank you, Dean." I picked up the speaker. "Iggy, in a minute, someone will come in to escort you to a room. You and I are going to talk."

**Okay, basic filler chapter. VERY fast pace. I know I'm getting VERY sloppy on my updating. But please forgive me.**

**Review, or not. Doesn't matter.**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


	8. APOLOGIES!

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! **

**My faithful readers, it is very sad that my life has gotten in the way of my writing. **

**You may call me selfish, you may call me lazy, and I am.**

**But I just don't have the time for writing anymore.  
****  
Now, I may post a random chapter when I feel like it, but don't get your hopes up.**

**Personally, I think people who give up on good fanfictions are lazy little shits. **

**Guess it's up to you to decide if my fanfictions are good or not.**

**I've loved hearing your reviews and I've been awed at the responces, but I just can't write anymore. **

**Many ideas have entered my head, but I know that I will give up on them sooner or later.**

**But who knows? I might just put them up.**

**No promises though.**

**Lazy little shit. A.K.A Randomitis Sufferer**


End file.
